Manipulation and submission
by Angeowyn
Summary: Le masque de la soumission recèle parfois la plus subtile des manipulations.  Plongée au cours de la vie de Lady Malefoy.


Il semble être de notoriété publique que les deux qualificatifs que sont « soumise » et « docile » me siéent à la perfection. Pourtant, c'est loin d'être le cas et ceux qui portent ce jugement erroné et, somme toute, non fondé ne connaissent pas mon histoire…

Née en 1955 dans la noble et très ancienne famille Black, j'étais la cadette d'une fratrie avec mes deux plus vieilles sœurs. Notre mère, Druella Rosier était une femme d'une grande beauté. Très jeune, elle se vit promise à un homme dont elle connaissait à peine l'existence jusque là. Même si elle ne l'a jamais révélé à personne, je pense que ma mère était secrètement amoureuse d'un autre homme lors de cette annonce. Celui-ci, il me semble, s'avérait être Orion Black, le cousin de mon père. Déterminée, elle essaya par tous les moyens d'interférer avec le destin que ses parents lui avaient alors tracé mais rien n'y fit. C'est donc résolue qu'elle accepta ce qu'on lui imposa. De femme fatale fragile, elle devint une épouse froide et endurcie montrant très rarement ses sentiments et incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment affectif même envers ses propres enfants. Mon père, Cygnus Black, était également un homme fort et charismatique d'une grande beauté tout comme la plupart des membres de sa famille d'ailleurs. Bien qu'il ait été fiancé selon les arrangements de ses propres parents avec les Rosier, il accepta docilement son sort persuadé que c'était une manière comme une autre de trouver son âme sœur. Enfant docile et intelligent, mon père, en grandissant, garda le calme qu'il avait manifesté à l'enfance. Il passait généralement ses journées à lire, isolé des autres. Lorsqu'il rencontra Druella, une sorte de coup de foudre que bien peu d'entre nous, sangs purs, ont la chance de connaitre, s'abattit sur lui. Oui, c'était avec elle qu'il voulait vivre le restant de ses jours, elle avec laquelle il voulait vieillir et fonder une famille. Cependant, rapidement, il se retrouva face à la dure réalité : sa bien-aimée était une femme endurcie par le lien qu'elle avait été forcée de contracter à son égard et bien loin d'attendre impatiemment leur noce, elle la voyait se rapprocher trop rapidement à son goût. Cygnus, en Black qui se respecte, ne baissa pourtant pas les bras. Durant les dernières années qu'ils passèrent tout deux à Poudlard au sein de la maison de Salazar Serpentard ainsi que les quelques années pendant lesquelles ils vécurent tout les deux seuls, il tenta via divers procédés de se faire aimer de celle qu'il chérissait tant. Chaque minuscule avancée le réjouissait même si le lendemain tout paraissait s'être effondré au cours de la nuit.

Peut-être était-ce du au fait que mon père ne puisse posséder entièrement la femme dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux, ou bien était-ce l'incident qui avait si profondément marqué ma mère qui les empêchait l'un et l'autre non seulement de s'aimer ouvertement mais également de nous prodiguer ce sentiment si chaleureux… Lorsque je naquis, ma mère avait déjà eu deux premières filles : Bellatrix, ma sœur ainée et Andromeda, sa cadette de deux ans. Si mon père avait longtemps cru que la naissance de plusieurs enfants radoucirait son épouse, il déchanta rapidement : Druella resta pareille à elle-même, ne manifestant pas plus d'amour à notre égard qu'au sien. Elle s'acharnait néanmoins à nous donner une éducation irréprochable de « lady ». Je me souviens avoir souvent craint les leçons de bienséance et de tenue que nous avions avec elle. C'est lors de celles-ci qu'elle nous inculqua que lors de notre propre mariage, seule la pureté du sang prévaudrait au détriment de tout autre sentiment, en particulier, l'amour. Ce sont ces moments privés et froids avec notre mère qui resserra nos liens à mes sœurs et moi-même. Bellatrix, bien entendu, fut plus réticente à ce sujet puisqu'elle avait eu à subir nos parents bien plus longtemps qu'Andromeda et moi. Partagées entre un père souvent réfugié dans sa bibliothèque et une mère à la pédagogie presque tyranique, nous vîmes donc arriver avec joie nos lettres pour Poudlard, chacune à notre tour.

La première à partir fut, en sa qualité d'ainée, Bella. Elle nous quitta sans même un regard et se lia rapidement d'amitié avec des personnes de sa maison, Serpentard. Si dans un premier temps, elle revint passer ses vacances à la maison, elle obtint finalement de notre père de rester, exception faite des grandes vacances d'été, tout le reste du temps dans l'établissement. Alors que notre Bella restait là bas, je vins à craindre les deux courtes années qui me sépareraient alors de ma deuxième et dernière sœur, Andromeda, lorsque celle-ci devrait à son tour entrer à l'école de sorcellerie. Andromeda… Même si j'entretiens aujourd'hui l'illusion de n'avoir aucune parenté avec elle et que je prétends lui vouer une forte aversion, elle fut et restera toujours ma sœur préférée. Elle était d'une douceur incomparable et fut, malgré son jeune âge, une sorte de mère pour moi. Elle regardait à ce que je ne manque de rien, veillait sur mon sommeil et parvenait toujours à me calmer et à me réconforter lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce fut donc avec tristesse et terreur que je vis l'année de son entrée à Poudlard arriver. Sur le quai, nos adieux furent déchirants : désespérée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec notre mère, je m'accrochais fébrilement à l'uniforme d'Andromeda, la suppliant presque de m'emmener avec elle, un flot de larmes se déversant de chacun de mes yeux et se déposant sur les plis de sa robe. Ma génitrice dut employer maintes menaces pour que je lâche mon ainée et daigne me taire. Ce ne fut que la promesse de son rapide et prochain retour qui parvint à me faire lâcher prise. Andromeda monta donc dans le train du quai 9 ¾ à la suite de Bella. Lorsque le train s'ébranla, je me libérai et courut pour lui rendre son salut jusqu'à ce que le train soit hors d'atteinte et de vue. Alors que j'étais arrivée au bout du quai, deux mains glaciales m'avaient alors saisie et tirée en arrière : c'était ma mère. Soucieuse de garder sauves les apparences, elle me prit à bras et sortit prestement de la gare.

Les deux années suivantes furent parmi les pires que je vécus : ma procréatrice se trouvait constamment à m'épier. Pour me punir de mon comportement lors du départ de ma sœur ainsi que pour s'assurer que contrairement à elle, je ne finirais pas dans une autre maison que celle de Salazar Serpentard, elle intensifia nos séances d'éducation et les durcit. Rien n'était jamais assez bien pour elle : tout était toujours à recommencer, à reprendre, à améliorer. C'était d'ailleurs toujours avec bonheur que je voyais arriver les vacances qui me ramenaient ma chère Andromeda. Celle-ci, consciente du comportement de notre mère, les passait à me divertir pour me faire oublier le calvaire que je vivais lorsqu'elle était absente. Pour se faire, elle me divertissait au moyen de livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque ou avait commandés expressément pour moi. Cela m'aida à oublier le temps d'une semaine ou deux, les nombreuses autres où j'étais si malheureuse. Etrangement ce fut à cette époque-là que je décidais que rien ni personne, qu'importe qui il soit, ne me forcerait plus jamais à faire quoique ce soit que je ne désire pas faire.

Deux automnes plus tard, je fis, à mon tour, mon entrée en première année à Poudlard. Personne ne saurait comprendre ni éprouver ne serait qu'une infime partie de ce que j'ai éprouvé ce jour-là, lorsque je pus suivre Andromeda dans le train et voir mes parents s'éloigner petit à petit alors que le train entamait son voyage pour finalement les voir disparaitre au détour d'un méandre qu'empruntait le transport. Lors de ce premier voyage, je tombai sur une bande de deuxième de serpentard , au vu des couleurs de leurs uniformes, mené par un grand blond d'une prétention outrageuse qui s'avèrerait plus tard être mon époux.

- « Où crois-tu aller comme ça, la nouvelle ? », s'était-il exclamé dans ma direction sous les rires de ses comparses alors que je restais plantée sur le seuil du compartiment.

Ayant toujours été d'une timidité maladive, je restai là sans broncher et je ne dus mon salut qu'à l'intervention de ma sœur qui passait par là, Bellatrix. Celle-ci les rabroua ouvertement avant de refermer la porte au nez et de me pousser, sans douceur, dans le wagon suivant où elle m'abandonna sans un regard. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis l'orgueilleux blond sortir du compartiment où nous l'avions laissé et regarder de toute part à notre recherche. Peu désireuse de me retrouver encore en sa compagnie, je rentrai rapidement dans le premier compartiment à portée où je retrouvai Andromeda.

Très peu liante voire déjà manipulatrice pour certaines de mes compagnes de maisonnée – au grand bonheur de mes parents : Serpentard bien entendu -, j'appris à aimer Poudlard qui se révéla être comme une seconde maison. Tous les éléments nécessaires à mon bonheur y étaient, en effet, réunis : mes sœurs, la magie, un éloignement de notre terrible demeure et une liberté auquel je goutais chaque jour un peu plus. Je parcourais souvent le château, l'explorant dans les moindres détails. Bonne élève, il m'était souvent aisé de manier à ma guise mes professeurs lorsqu'il m'arrivait d'omettre la rédaction d'un devoir au profit d'une de mes escapades. Tout comme Bella avant moi, j'obtins la permission paternelle de rester le temps des vacances dans l'établissement. Cette dernière d'ailleurs obtint vers la fin de ma première année au sein du collège, toute mon attention. Elle trainait avec une bande de garçons à l'œil mauvais et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Aussi soucieuse de son bonheur et de sa sécurité, en informais-je Andromeda qui m'assura qu'elle surveillait déjà la chose de très prêt. A la fin de ma première année de scolarité, ce fut avec difficulté que je repartis vers notre demeure familiale. Cependant, j'avais désormais un nouveau toit que j'aimais avec une ardeur non connue jusqu'alors. Poudlard me permettait de vivre heureuse, sans contrainte et librement.

L'automne suivant annonça ma rentrée en deuxième année mais également les fiançailles de Bellatrix par nos parents. Cela nous surprit toutes autant elle qu'Andromeda et moi. Rien dans cet homme ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux pas plus qu'à ceux de ma chère sœur : il avait certes, un visage séduisant mais ses manières, sa brutalité, son sadisme ainsi que son fanatisme parvenait à le rendre hideux. Nous pensions qu'ayant eux-mêmes vécus dans un mariage malheureux à cause de ce même procédé, ils ne nous imposeraient pas cette voie. C'était lourdement nous tromper puisque, non contents d'avoir trouvé un époux à Bellatrix, ils en trouvèrent également un à Andromeda. La première se retrouve unie à Rodolphus Lestrange tandis que la seconde, se voyait confiée à son plus jeune frère, Rabastan. Si le premier mariage fut accepté, ce ne fut pas le cas du second. Andromeda, furieuse de leur choix et décidée à choisir elle-même l'homme qu'elle épouserait, s'opposa vivement à nos parents. Selon elle, nous n'étions pas des bêtes que Druella et Cygnus pouvaient vendre au premier venu sans leur accord. Je ne le compris pas alors mais ma sœur souhaitait juste me protéger d'un tel mariage, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il me serait impossible de me rebeller contre ma famille aussi ignoble soit-elle.

Lorsque Bellatrix quitta Poudlard et se maria, un an après, pour devenir madame Lestrange, j'avais quinze ans. Alors que je pensais perdre une seule sœur, je fus dépossédée des deux. En effet, Andromeda ayant atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans, il fut décidé de l'unir à son époux en même temps que son ainée.

Mes parents étaient pourtant loin de se douter de ce que cette dernière avait couvé durant les trois années qu'ils lui avaient laissées. A dire vrai, j'étais la seule à savoir. Même Bella n'était pas au courant. Andromeda qui avait échoué à Serdaigle, s'était vivement éprise d'un sorcier d'ascendance moldue nommé Ted Tonks alors que cela était banni au sein de notre communauté de sangs purs. Le jeune homme était une personne d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incomparable et je me rappelle souvent avoir trouvé refuge auprès de lui lorsque mon ainée était absente. Ted m'avait aidée lorsque j'avais éprouvé des difficultés dans une matière, il m'avait soutenue quand des camarades avaient tentés de s'en prendre à moi en m'accusant de manipuler leurs copains. Oui, Ted Tonks était un homme bon et sensible qui méritait à bien des égards ma sœur si son sang n'avait pas été si perverti. Consciente que mes parents ne l'envisageraient pas de la sorte, Adromeda prit donc le parti de s'enfuir de la maison en demandant de l'aide au directeur de l'époque qui après moult hésitations, finit par accepter.

Parallèlement, je fus interdite d'avoir tout contact avec celle qui désormais ne faisait plus partie de ma famille et avait été rayée de l'arbre généalogique. Lorsque je rentrais chez nous, je me retrouvais donc seule à nouveau avec ma mère puisque Bellatrix, mariée et établie, se tenait à l'écart. Ce fut d'ailleurs le mariage contre nature de sa cadette de deux ans ainsi qu'une attirance qu'elle avait toujours eue envers le pouvoir et la puissance qui lui donna d'autant plus de raisons d'adorer Voldemort, le maître de son époux ainsi que le sien désormais qui vivait ses premières années de pouvoirs. En effet, elle pensait, par ce chemin, purifier la communauté des mélanges de ce type et empêcher qu'à l'avenir, tout sang-de-bourbe ne vienne à piéger un sorcier de sang pur comme cela avait été le cas pour sa tendre sœur. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que son comportement déjà fortement marginal empira jusqu'à la folie douce. Je ne la craignais pourtant pas : c'était l'unique sœur qu'il m'était autorisé de côtoyer.

Après cet événement qui emplit d'effroi nos parents, ma personne fit l'objet d'une surveillance rapprochée. La raison en était qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas laisser se renouveler l'affront qui leur avait été causé pas plus qu'ils ne voulaient me voir continuer à entretenir des rapports avec mon ancienne sœur. S'ils crurent m'empêcher de voir ma chère Andromeda alors qu'ils nous restaient si peu de temps pour pouvoir encore se côtoyer sans soucis, ils me connaissaient bien mal. Ayant trouvé leur informateur, je parvins après plusieurs chantages et manipulations ayant pour trait la révélation devant toute l'école d'un élément important le concernant que j'avais appris lors de mes explorations en solitaire dans l'établissement, à obtenir de celui-ci qu'il se taise et ferme les yeux lorsque je voyais ma sœur et son époux. Ted et Andromeda m'accueillirent toujours les bras ouverts bien que je fasse partie de la famille qui avait banni leur propre fille pour des futilités moyenâgeuses. C'est ainsi que je pus vivre une année en plus, libre et heureuse auprès de ma sœur et de mon merveilleux et adorable beau-frère.

Pourtant il arriva que mes parents, craignant que je ne m'entiche d'un sang mêlé ou plus encore d'un sorcier d'extraction moldue lors de ma scolarité à Poudlard, se mirent d'accord pour me fiancer rapidement à un sang pur. Bien que l'idée de me lier à Rabastan, le beau-frère de Bella, fut longtemps et souvent évoquée, ils prirent le parti de m'engager à une personne résidant dans l'établissement. Peu de choix s'offraient à eux : Barty Croupton Junior, Frank Londubat et Lucius Malefoy.

Barty Croupton ressemblait mentalement parlant à Rodolphus. C'est à cette époque que je développai, tout particulièrement et avec plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant, le talent que j'utiliserais souvent par la suite en feintant d'être soumise : la manipulation. En effet, il m'était impensable d'être associée à cet individu vulgaire. Aussi plaidais- je auprès de mon père les manières rustres et l'inimité qui liait le géniteur de celui-ci avec notre propre famille. Bellatrix intervint alors et rappela, sans délicatesse, à Cygnus que Barty faisait partir des partisans de son maître. Au départ farouchement sourd à mes protestations, il me fallut ruser en faisant l'éloge de deux autres rivaux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se range à mon avis, se flattant de mon esprit si vif. Restaient alors Frank Londubat et Lucius Malefoy. L'un était de ma propre maison tandis que l'autre était son non illustre opposé. Frank n'aurait pas été un si mauvais parti que ça : il était certes courageux et intelligent mais son esprit aurait pu, entre mes mains, être facilement orienter selon mes désirs et aspirations. Cygnus le raya de lui-même de la liste de mes prétendants trouvant son comportement envers les moldus, leur descendance ainsi que les sorciers qui en étaient extraits, en de nombreuses façons, trop clément et amical. De plus, Bellatrix l'avait mis en garde d'une telle alliance qui déplairait sans nul doute au Lord noir qu'elle servait aveuglément. Lucius fut donc tout désigné pour devenir mon futur époux. D'un an à peine plus âgé que moi, il paradait souvent entouré de sa bande de garde du corps - plus que d'amis -, dans l'école, ainsi que d'Alecto Carrow qui soupirait constamment après lui. Il n'avait guère changé mentalement parlant depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard express. Je ne lui inspirais toujours que peu d'intérêt peut-être était-ce du à cette fameuse première entrevue ou peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais si discrète, si secrète et si solitaire. Lui aussi pensait sans nulle doute que je n'étais qu'une sorcière soumise et docile quelque peu marginale.

A l'annonce de notre engagement futur, cependant, son attitude changea profondément : il devint possessif et aucun homme n'avait le droit d'obtenir ma complicité amicale. Etrangement, cela me convint : je pouvais à loisir modeler les desseins qui m'étaient inspirés.

Lorsqu'Andromeda quitta l'établissement, je me sentis seule. Il fut donc le seul élément encore debout et solide au milieu du vide qui me restait.

A ma sortie de Poudlard, nous nous mariâmes et je partis m'installer au manoir Malefoy. Lucius était souvent absent : lui aussi était dévoué au mage noir. A cette période, le connaissant réellement encore fort peu, je n'osais point manœuvrer subtilement dans son dos. Ainsi passèrent six années de ma vie, exclue dans le manoir de la famille de mon époux. Peu à peu, j'appris, avec étonnement, ce qu'était d'aimer. Cela commença par un sentiment d'injuste face à mon mari qui me délaissait pour son fanatisme pour ensuite se muer en véritable jalousie. Je haïssais ce Voldemort qui m'arrachait depuis quelques années déjà ceux qui m'étaient chers ! Je détestais l'espoir de puissance qu'il laissait planer dans son sillage pour mieux appâter mon époux. Oui, je le détestais et j'en arrivais parfois à me détester aussi. Rien : je n'avais été capable de rien face à la perte de tous ces êtres qui s'éloignaient de moi. Mes manipulations si habiles étaient restées vaines face à cela et je me haïssais de ne pas m'être d'avantage entrainée à mieux manier les autres.

Cloitrée sauf lorsqu'il m'arrivait de parvenir à m'échapper quelques heures pour voir Andromeda et son époux, je sombrais petit à petit dans une sorte de torpeur. Même Lucius le remarqua. Ayant découvert que je me rendais d'ailleurs régulièrement chez ma parente interdite de fréquentation, il garda cela pour lui et le passa sous silence, inquiet de mon état. Andromeda finit par enfanter une jeune femme : Nymphadora. A contre cœur, je dus refuser d'en être la marraine et ce fut d'autant plus attristée que je revenais au manoir après l'avoir vue si heureuse et si épanouie au sein de sa famille. J'étais amoureuse de mon époux, certes, mais je me sentais délaissée et le terme de famille était bien éloigné de ce que nous formions alors.

Une lumière pourtant finit par arriver dans ma vie : Draco. Nul ne peut comprendre ou prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'engendrer peut produire comme sensation. Lorsque Draco naquit, j'avais à peine 25 ans. Dès qu'il poussa son premier cri, ma principale inquiétude fut sa sécurité et son bonheur. Les temps n'étaient pas surs : les aurors luttaient contre les mangemorts dont Lucius faisait évidemment partie tout comme Bellatrix d'ailleurs. Un moindre faux pas, une simple bavure et mon monde s'écroulerait l'entrainant avec moi. Son père le voyait déjà servant comme lui-même déjà le Lord noir ce que je n'approuvais pas. Cet enfant était ma lumière et j'aurais tout fait pour le garder rien qu'à moi. Dès sa naissance, il fut entouré de l'amour dont j'avais tant manqué. Dans les premiers temps, Lucius fut peu présent. Mon souhait fut enfin exaucé et Voldemort chuta libérant mon mari de son emprise. Celui-ci fut alors accusé d'avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi. Azkaban plana pendant une année entière au dessus de notre tête. Néanmoins notre habilité à lui comme à moi, parvint à nous tirer de ce faux pas et notre famille se reconstitua enfin ! Peu démonstratif, mon époux n'était pas un mauvais père. Beaucoup croient à loisir qu'il a frappé, humilié ou maltraité Draco mais cela est faux. Croyez-vous que j'aurais laissé un être qui m'était si chère dans pareille situation ? C'est bien mal me connaitre, voyez vous ! Non mon mari fut certes peu possessif et peu expansif dans son amour mais celui-ci fut sincère et profond, Draco étant son unique fils.

Durant son enfance, je développais avec lui un lien sur et indestructible basée sur une confiance et un amour maternel sans faille. Nous jouions, nous promenions, chantions et cuisinions même ensemble. Le soir, je le voyais fermer doucement ses paupières pour sombrer dans des rêves paisibles et heureux. Le bonheur m'envahissait à chaque fois que je le quittais ainsi. ' combien j'aurais aimé, moi aussi, ressentir cela enfant.

Lorsque vint le début de sa scolarité et ses onze ans, le choix d'une école fut sujet à débat dans notre couple. Après l'avoir doucement attiser et avoir prétexté qu'en cas de retour de son maitre, son fils se trouverait bien loin pour pouvoir le servir, j'obtins que Draco entre à Poudlard et non à Dumstrang. Il me serait alors possible de le voir à chaque vacance en plus de la correspondance que je comptais entretenir avec lui. J'étais pourtant bien loin de me douter que Voldemort referait surface… Lorsque ce fut le cas, lors de la quatrième année de Draco, mon cœur fut étreint d'une douleur et d'une peur sans non. Non, c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. J'avais tellement peiné pour parvenir à ce bonheur parfait que je ne voulais tout simplement pas y croire. J'y fus contrainte quand le Lord marqua cet être si important à mes yeux. Ce jour-là, je ne fus pas présente au grand attristement de mon fils. C'était impossible pour moi de l'accepter bien que ce dernier m'ait rassuré que c'était de son plein gré qu'il le faisait. Son plein gré ? Le connaissant pertinemment bien, je sus rien qu'à son ton qu'il me mentait. Oui, Draco, pour la première fois de sa vie, me mentait. Non pas pour son propre plaisir mais pour me protéger, moi, sa mère qu'il aimait tant. C'est ce que j'appris de sa propre bouche lorsqu'il échoua dans la tâche que lui avait donné le Lord noir.

Ce fut ce moment que je me rappelai dans cette sombre forêt le soir de la bataille lorsque ce dernier m'ordonna de constater la mort d'Harry Potter. Harry Potter… Cet enfant avait le même âge que le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Draco pourrait se trouver à la place du survivant dans cette clairière. Cette dernière réflexion me conforta dans mon choix : je voulais en finir avec les mangemorts, avec Voldemort et ses envies de puissance. L'unique chose que je voulais revoir était la famille que j'avais formée avec Lucius et notre fils. Je voulais les revoir heureux à mes côtés loin de toute menace, de toute contrainte. Je désirais manipuler habilement à mon tour le destin de mon fils pour le diriger vers une femme qu'il pourrait aimer et avec laquelle il serait heureux. J'étais pleinement conscience que mon époux ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois : il serait surement emprisonné à Azkaban mais je serais à ces côtés comme toujours. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'après m'être assurée de la survie de ma descendance, je me relevai pour mentir effrontément à celui qui m'avait tout pris jusqu'à présent. C'était aujourd'hui à mon tour, du moins, je l'espérais

Etrangement, mon vœu fut exaucé : Voldemort fut vaincu par le survivant, Harry Potter. Ma pauvre sœur, Bellatrix, tomba également. Tristement, je n'eus qu'un faible et rapide pincement au cœur. C'était ma sœur mais sans sa disparition, la folie de son maître aurait pu continuer impunément et je ne le souhaitais pas.

Comme je l'avais prédit, Lucius fut enfermé à Azkaban. En bonne épouse amoureuse de surcroit, je me tins à ses côtés et le soutint. Notre Draco quand à lui, fut marié et dirigé par mes bons soins dans une voie que je lui ai adroitement choisie. Certes, en dehors de la prison de mon aimé, je suis seule mais je n'ai pas de crainte sur mon avenir : ma docilité et ma soumission apparentes sont mes masques de vertus et j'ai bon espoir de continuer à tromper ceux qui me sont extérieurs à mon avantage. Après tout, « avoir peur » et « subir son destin sans rien faire » ne font pas partie du vocabulaire d'une Black.


End file.
